


Having a Reaction

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, It got gayer, One Shot, Sick Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Prompt from an Anon on tumblr: Sea Devil, Cruella is allergic to all things cheap- including perfume. Completely revised from its days on ff.





	Having a Reaction

Cruella had never been sick that she could recall; not once in her life. So it felt like said life was on the verge of ending when she fell into an uncontrollable sneezing fit the moment she finally had some alone time with Ursula. The two hadn’t seen each other in nearly 30 years and they had much catching up to do. This untimely illness just had to come along and ruin things.

“I suppose I’m quite overdue,” Cruella laughed as the sea witch tucked the blanket in around her. “I can’t remember ever being sick before.”

Ursula shook her head, “I blame the Dark One.” Her hand ran lightly over Cruella’s forehead. “Colds and flus don’t come on this suddenly.”

Cruella smiled, “At least you’ll take care of me.” She freed her own hand from under the blanket with the intent of lacing their fingers together. “Oh, my. Is this some sort of magical ailment?” She turned her hand over, examining the red blotches that marred her skin.

Ursula’s brow furrowed, “No, just a rash.” She rubbed the blanket between her fingers. “I could have sworn this was cotton.”

Cruella waved it off, “I’ve only ever slept on cashmere. Or silk.”

Ursula shook her head in confusion, trying to sort out her thoughts. She glanced back at Cruella and saw her face was beginning to blotch as well. “Did you touch your face?”

“No,” Cruella paused, “but you did.” She sat up and balanced on one elbow to face Ursula. “Come to think of it, darling, that is the one thing this all has in common.” She waited to see if Ursula would connect the dots before announcing, “You’ve touched everything.”

“You can’t be allergic to me,” Ursula said flatly. She was offended Cruella would even suggest it. “You never were before.”

Cruella raised a brow. “Must be all these cheap things then. I doubt the Dark One has spent a penny in his life.” She fingered the stitching on the pillowcase with her other hand. “If you’ll be a dear and run the bath we can be rid of this problem.”

Ursula rose and left the room. She returned a few minutes later to help Cruella up and lead her to the bathroom. “You want me to wash your hair?” Ursula asked.

“I’ll do you if you’ll do me,” Cruella smiled devilishly. 

Ursula frowned, “Why do I need to wash?”

“Two reasons, darling. Well,” Cruella turned away and indicated she wanted her dress unzipped, “two as of yet.” Ursula unzipped her and stood back to wait for Cruella to continue. “First of all, I can smell that awful perfume from here. It must go,” she looked over her shoulder and winked, “second, I enjoy the company.”


End file.
